Um beijo pra sarar
by Misao-chan
Summary: Algumas brincadeiras entre amigos tem um pequeno grande fundo de verdade por trás 12, Fluffy, minific


**Avisos:-** Heero Pov, SAP

**Casais:-**1+2

**Spoilers:- **nem unzinho sequer, este aqui esta ambientado como um after-timeline (ou seja, como se fosse uma continuação do universo original de Gundam Wing após o término de Endless Waltz), mas sem citações de fatos prévios

**Disclaimer:- **Ontem, Duo caiu na frente da minha casa e ralou o joelho. Me ofereci para dar um beijinho no machucado para ver se sarava mais rápido mas Heero não achou que fosse uma idéia tão boa assim.Tive que vender meus direitos autorais para pagar a conta do hospital... portanto, por mais que eu queira, ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:- **Eu acho que esse daqui não tem sequer o direito de ser chamado de fic, afinal, ele é muito curto, ainda mais se comparado a meus outros fics. De toda forma, é um mini one-shot que surgiu na minha mente de um jeito e acabou ficando totalmente diferente como já é de praxe. A idéia original para esse daqui provavelmente vai virar um outro mini-fic.

* * *

'Um beijo pra sarar'

A expressão havia virado uma de nossas 'piadas internas', nascida por acaso em um momento crítico e completamente inapropriado para algo do tipo. Acontecimento consideravelmente comum, em minha parceria com Duo Maxwell.

Talvez a parte não tão comum nesse acontecimento em particular tenha sido o fato de que quem começou a brincadeira fui eu, ao invés de meu parceiro.

Estávamos no meio de uma missão. Duo havia sido designado para o campo enquanto eu ficaria em um dos transportes dos Preventers próximo ao local dos acontecimentos, checando as câmeras escondidas e repassando coordenadas.

Nossos suspeitos – que a essa altura dos acontecimentos já haviam se revelado como nosso alvo – iniciaram um tiroteio e eu terminava meus últimos preparativos para entrar com o segundo time de agentes no local quando ouvi a voz de Duo repentinamente pelo pequeno comunicador alojado em meu ouvido no que parecia um grito de dor.

'Maxwell!', falei imediatamente, sabendo que ele ouviria minha voz por um comunicador semelhante em seu próprio ouvido. 'Status?'

'Fui atingido', ele respondeu em seguida, respirando com dificuldade. Pelos sons, eu podia notar que ele estava tentando manter-se em movimento da forma mais rápida que era capaz, mas pelo ritmo errático de sua respiração não havia como ter certeza se ele conseguiria manter-se assim por muito tempo.

'Onde?', foi a única palavra que saiu de minha boca. Minha mente imediatamente começou a trabalhar a mil por hora, maquinando as possíveis maneiras de resgatar meu parceiro. Não era comum Preventers serem atingidos, uma vez que o uniforme de missões incluía um colete a prova de balas. Se Duo havia levado um tiro, era provável que o ferimento fosse crítico.

O simples pensamento de um ferimento crítico foi o suficiente para fazer minha espinha gelar e minhas mãos perderem a estabilidade por um segundo.

'DUO! Onde?', repeti alguns segundos depois, desejando com todas as minhas forças que ele respondesse de uma vez.

Ouvi sua respiração elaborada por mais alguns segundos e então, 'no pé.', ele disse. 'Eu fui atingido no pé...eu não...não sei se consigo chegar no ponto de encontro'.

Não havia como correr até o ponto em que ele se encontrava e resgatá-lo a tempo, e se Duo ficasse parado, ele automaticamente se tornaria um alvo fácil. Eu tinha de encontrar uma maneira de tirá-lo daquele prédio, de fazer com que ele se mexesse, e rápido.

'Heero...eu realmente não...', ele começou, e algo no tom de sua voz me disse que eu não queria que ele terminasse aquela frase.

O frio em minha espinha espalhou-se por meu corpo inteiro diante da possibilidade de Duo ser interceptado por alguém. Naquele momento, uma série de sentimentos se manifestaram em minha mente, o mais forte deles sendo medo. Medo de que meu parceiro não conseguisse voltar, medo de nunca mais ouvir sua voz... todavia, medo era algo que eu não podia me dar ao luxo de sentir numa hora como aquela.

Resolvi me agarrar com unhas e dentes a um sentimento que eu tinha esperanças que me ajudasse.

'Ouça aqui Duo', gritei impacientemente, 'você trate de colocar a sua droga de pé no chão e arrastar o seu traseiro até o ponto 563P nesse exato momento, você me ouviu?'

Raiva. Duo não tinha direito de me abandonar ainda, não agora, não daquele jeito. Eu sabia que gritar com ele causaria um sentimento semelhante em meu parceiro. Tudo o que eu esperava era que sua indignação fosse forte o suficiente para fazer com que ele se mexesse e fizesse algo a respeito.

'Heero!', ele respondeu imediatamente, sua respiração tornando-se mais elaborada a cada segundo que passava. 'Eu não tenho condições...'

'Não tem condições?', respondi sem deixá-lo terminar enquanto me encaminhava rápido como uma bala até o ponto que havia indicado a ele. 'Vamos Maxwell! Não me diga que você não consegue lidar com um machucadinho no pé?'

'Heero...', havia um aviso perigoso em sua voz, eu podia sentir, e a certeza de que meus esforços estavam surtindo efeito colocou um pequeno sorriso sarcástico em meu rosto. Éramos realmente muito idiotas se um mero desafio fosse capaz de nos impulsionar pra frente dessa forma.

'Qual é o problema?', falei, sarcasmo carregado em meu tom de voz, 'Quer que eu dê um beijinho pra fazer sarar?'

A resposta demorou menos de um segundo.

'Você vai beijar meus punhos quando eu chegar até você, seu imbecil!', foi o que recebi, e pela primeira vez na vida fiquei feliz em ser insultado e ameaçado.

Naquele dia Duo chegou ao ponto de encontro apenas cinco minutos depois de mim, e foi imediatamente encaminhado a cirurgia. Mais tarde, quando fui visitá-lo levando comigo os relatórios do caso, as congratulações por parte da comandante Une e uma de minhas mãos enfaixada por conta do confronto, ele me agradeceu dizendo que eu sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer para ele numa situação complicada.

'A simples idéia de ver Heero Yuy beijando meu pé foi o suficiente para me fazer correr o mais rápido que eu podia', ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

'Não se preocupe', respondi, 'numa próxima, eu vou levar um tiro na bunda, e você pode pagar o favor.'

Sua risada ecoou pelo quarto, e não pude resistir sorrir em sua direção.

Naquele dia estabelecemos o termo entre nós e dai em diante, em cada missão, em cada novo machucado adquirido por um ou por outro, havia a promessa de retaliação.

'Vamos lá Yuy', ele dizia, 'Vai deixar que um arranhãozinho ridículo na perna te segure pra trás?', ao que eu respondia com um grunhido.

'Quer que eu dê um beijinho pra sarar?', ele completava, usando uma voz ridícula de bebê e, por mais que nossas provocações fossem completamente idiotas e sem sentido para qualquer outro agente que presenciasse tal troca, para nós dois ela funcionava como um verdadeiro chamado. Como um ultimato que exigia sem meios termos que retornássemos sempre um para o lado do outro.

A expressão havia se tornado corriqueira em nossas missões já fazia alguns meses quando o acidente aconteceu.

Eu e Jones estávamos numa perseguição a carro, Duo e Wufei estavam em um dos outros três carros que estavam a caminho do ponto para o qual o suspeito estava dirigindo-se, o plano era que conseguíssemos fazer uma barreira em um ponto quase nos limites da cidade.

Mas os fugitivos que estávamos perseguindo não se deram por vencidos tão facilmente, e um tiro em um dos pneus de meu carro fez o veiculo perder o controle e capotar. A última coisa que senti foi uma das ferragens atingindo o lado direito de meu corpo, e a dor fez com que eu desmaiasse.

Acordei com uma voz susurrando muito próxima e uma pressão em minha testa.

'Acorde,acorde,acorde, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...' a voz dizia, e abri meus olhos lentamente, não reconhecendo imediatamente o borrão a minha frente.

'Por favor, por favor, por favor...', a voz continuou, e finalmente recuperei minha consciência o suficiente para reconhecer quem estava falando.

'Duo?', perguntei, minha voz raspando dolorosamente em minha garganta.

A pressão em meu rosto imediatamente cessou. Duo estava com sua testa colada na minha e sua face repentinamente entrou em foco quando ele se afastou.

'Heero? Oh graças a deus!', ele falou pegando meu rosto em suas mãos suavemente, e beijando minha têmpora. O simples contato fez com que um súbito calor subisse a minha face. Meu parceiro então voltou a encostar sua testa na minha, e fechou seus olhos suspirando longamente no que parecia alívio.

'Duo?', perguntei em um sussurro, não querendo estragar aquele momento estranhamente íntimo com palavras.

'Sim Heero?', ele respondeu, sem abrir seus olhos.

'Eu...não sinto minhas pernas', falei.

'Eles sedaram você', ele respondeu calmamente, roçando sua bochecha em meu rosto ternamente, e fazendo com que eu também fechasse meus olhos diante do movimento.

'Isso significa que vou sentir muita dor?', perguntei com um suspiro, esfregando meu rosto de volta no seu quase instintivamente. A sensação era tão boa...

'Não se preocupe', ele respondeu afastando-se e novamente segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. 'Você vai ficar bem. E em todo o caso, eu posso te dar um beijo pra sarar', Duo concluiu com um pequeno sorriso, lançando-me um olhar que dizia muito mais do que a leve curva de seus lábios e o tom quase brincalhão de sua voz sugeriam.

Lancei-lhe um olhar igualmente sério e carregado de significado que esticou-se por alguns momentos, momentos nos quais percebi Duo ser tomado por uma ponta de dúvida, mordendo seu lábio levemente, provavelmente pensando se havia acidentalmente revelado coisas demais.

'Você promete?', perguntei incerto.

Assisti o exato instante no qual a expressão de meu parceiro suavizou-se, abrindo-se em um sorriso.

No momento seguinte minha visão ficou embaçada novamente quando Duo aproximou seu rosto do meu. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir uma pressão suave em meus lábios, mergulhando na sensação maravilhosa que me envolveu naquele exato momento.

'Eu vou beijar cada pedaço do seu corpo na primeira chance que me aparecer pela frente se isso fizer você se sentir melhor', ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, testa ainda junta a minha.

'Mal posso esperar', respondi, roçando nossos narizes juntos, e suspirando.

A última coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer novamente foi o sorriso de Duo contra meu rosto, e sua voz em meu ouvido.

'Eu também, Heero', ele disse, 'eu também'.


End file.
